


Main dish | Основное блюдо

by Tirokime



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, RadioDust Week
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Day 1: Cooking
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 7





	Main dish | Основное блюдо

Энджел снова судорожно дёрнулся и скосил глаза вниз, но тени всё так же крепко держали голову, а собственный пух мешал разглядеть, что происходит с остальным телом. Прочие ощущения тоже никак не помогали. Конечности отказывались шевелиться, а чужие прикосновения чувствовались настолько смутно, что хрен бы он сказал, положили на бедро руку, или вонзили в него нож. Кстати об этом…  
— А знаешь, мой дорогой, ты довольно удачно мне подвернулся, — почти пропел Аластор, сверкнув в полутьме остро отточенной сталью ножа и такой же остро отточенной улыбкой, — Как раз не хватало кого-то настолько опрометчивого и авантюрного. Можно сказать, ты — последний ингредиент.  
Он расхохотался, отчего у Энджела, и без того с момента пробуждения пребывавшего в панике, побежали мурашки по загривку, и принялся деловито что-то нарезать с омерзительными влажными звуками. Что-то, ага! Ну ясно же, как день: его, Энджела этот маньяк сейчас разделывает как строганину, а потом сожрёт и не поморщится! Неявные прикосновения (или, может, порезы?) в районе живота только подтверждали подозрения.  
Энджел скрипнул зубами от злости. Сложно сказать, что бесило его больше: то, что он сегодня в самом расцвете сил прекратит своё существование или то, что больной ублюдок даже не позволил ему подглядеть за этим процессом! В конце-то концов, он имеет право знать, какая его часть вкуснее и предпочтительнее для Аластора и что вообще он там из Энджела готовит! Нечестно!  
— Пусти… — с трудом совладав с голосом, Энджел попытался улыбнуться, — Ал, сделай одолжение: я хочу видеть, что ты делаешь!  
— Терпение, мой милый друг: ты же не хочешь испортить столь прелестную композицию! — усмехнулся тот, поневоле заставляя Энджела почувствовать мимолётное удовлетворение: ага, значит, считает его прелестным, недотрога хренов! Касания, тем временем, переместились на бёдра, послышалось подозрительное шуршание и снова чавканье чего-то влажного. Странно, что кровью не пахло...  
— Я почти закончил. Двигаться ты, увы, не сможешь, но, думаю, зеркало решит эту маленькую проблему, — с этими словами Аластор повёл рукой в воздухе, материализуя на стене справа это самое зеркало, а на ровных поверхностях полутёмной кухни - зажжённые свечи. Магические тени на висках и затылке отпустили и Энджел рывком повернулся к своему отражению.  
— Это… — от полнейшего охреневания даже голос стал сиплым, заставляя прокашляться, — Это что вообще за херня?..  
Было от чего выпучить глаза, отупело рассматривая себя в зеркале: почти всё тело покрывали фигурно расположенные листья, — то ли пальмовые, то ли хрен их разберёт, какого дерева, — а на них в форме соцветий и прочих фигурных композиций были выложены тонко нарезанные ломтики рыбы.  
— Твоя невежественность поражает, Энджел, — ответил Аластор с лёгким смешком, — Это называется “ниотамори”. Видишь ли, Ниффти прожужжала мне все уши прелестями японской кухни, так что я, наконец, решился попробовать то, что она так нахваливала. А так как я привык ко всему подходить основательно, мне решительно был необходим кто-то настолько же лишённый стыда, как ты, чтобы послужить в этой трапезе посудой, — пока Аластор трещал без умолку, в руках его уже успели появиться палочки для еды, а слева от стола — высокий стул, на который тот и приземлился, — Так что, оставить тебе что-нибудь?  
Только теперь до Энджела дошло, что Аластор собрался есть… с него. И мысленно понадеялся, что анестезия, — или что он там ему вколол? — не даст испортить этот процесс живой реакцией тела.


End file.
